Emily's Little Secret
by Bellaboo2512
Summary: Emily has been acting weird. Her friends don't know what is going on with her. She is constantly looking at her phone. Emison! This story is in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Emily's Little Secret

 **A/N Hey people, I've never wrote anything on here before so bear in mind I might not finish this fanfic. Also if I randomly switch tenses, I'm sorry. It's just how I write sometimes. Also this story is set when the liars are nearly 18 and are still in high school. The fanfic that inspired me to write this is MIA so if it sounds similar, I'm sorry. DISCLAMER, I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters. Also Emily's brother's name in MIA is the same as this book. I just really like the name. By the way chapters will be pretty short.**

 **Emily's P O V**

Emily woke up feeling miserable and excited beyond words. She would finally get to see her daughter but she had to wait the whole day. She had given birth 3 years ago but she still hadn't told her friends or her parents, only Ashton and Shannon knew about her. She was frightened they would think she was a terrible person. Also, she was certain if anyone from Rosewood found out so would A. She didn't want to put Chloe in danger. Chloe was smart, shy, loyal and beautiful.

Ashton, Emily's older brother, took care of Chloe with his girl friend Shannon. Emily didn't see her daughter much as she didn't want anyone to find out about her. Especially A and her parents. At first she wondered which would be worst. A finding out or her parents. Her parents would be pissed. There was a chance they would kick her out. But A was worse. There was a chance A could harm or even kill Chloe.

When Emily was dressed and ready to go she said goodbye to her mom and walked to her car. She picked Alison and Hanna up and they drove to school. Emily was gay and Emily liked Ali, but she had no idea if she liked her back. Emily wouldn't stop looking at her phone as she was texting Ashton. She almost drove off the road and into a lamppost.

"Shit" Emily cursed. She was lucky there were no police officers around. She'd definitely get fined. "Em, are you ok? You nearly got into an accident. You need to stop staring at your phone. Your safety is more important." Alison scalded. "Why are you even on your phone? Is there some party going down after school or something?" Hanna questioned. "Sorry for being on my phone, i was just texting my mom." Emily lied. "And no Hanna there isn't a party, sorry." Then the car fell into a comfortable silence.

When the girl walked into school they all said their goodbyes and said to sit at their normal table in the court yard. When they all met up for lunch, Emily was acting weird and wouldn't stop staring at her phone. "Em you ok?" Ali asked. "Ye, I'm fine. But I have an appointment at the doctors for my shoulder. Please tell Ezra."  
"Sure" Aria replied. Ezra wouldn't mind because he was dating Aria.  
"Emily are you sure you're ok? You have been acting weird." Spencer questioned.  
"I'm fine Spence" Emily muttered before walking off.

 **The girls' P O V**

"Ok, Emily is definitely acting weird. What if it's A" Hanna thought aloud.  
"After school we can go to her house. If she isn't in we can use the key under the mat. Then we can speak to her without anyone here. Her parents are in Texas so we will have the whole house to ourselves." Alison suggested.  
"Ok." Aria, Hanna and Spencer said in unison.

 **A/N Hey please like and leave me reviews. Please be kind as this is my first fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N Hey! Wow… 324 views on the last chapter. That's insane. Thank you to the people who are reading this now and who read the first chapter. Also thankyou to my dad for helping me upload the chapter. Also Emison is a couple! Woo woo. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the second chapter; here is the Emily's Little Secret, Chapter 2.**

 **Emily's POV**

Emily sprinted out the doors and to her car, causing the few people in the courtyard to stare at her. Oh well she thought. She sped out of the parking lot and onto the road. She was surprised she didn't get a speeding ticket. She drove for a full hour until reaching her brother's house. She knocked twice on the door, causing it to vibrate as she had knocked so hard. The door opened to reveal Shannon.

"Hey Emily." Shannon greeted.

"Hey." Emily replied.  
Shannon stepped to the side, a large enough gap for Emily to squeeze through. The house was quite large with the living-room on the right and the kitchen on the left, leading off to the stairs. The walls were beige that fit well with the room. The kitchen had a white marble theme with blue stools. In the living room the couch and arm chair was midnight black leather. The fire place was electric and black.

"Mommy!" A familiar voice called out. Chloe ran and leapt into her mother's arms.

"Hey Em!" Ashton called walking into the living-room.

"Hey big bro." Emily cried happily.

"So how has my baby girl been?" Emily asked through tears.

"I've been really good."

"She can say your friends and your girlfriend's name." Ashton commented.

Chloe knew all about Emily's friends and her girlfriend, Ali. Mostly because she talked about them all the time, especially Ali.

"Your girlfriend's name is Alison, and your friend's names are; Aria, Spencer and Hanna."

"WOW." Emily said shocked. "Well done Chloe."

Emily, Chloe, Shannon and Ashton talked for a solid hour until Emily said, "Hey, you know how Mom and Dad are in Texas for the next few weeks."

"Yea." Ashton replied cautiously.

"Well, I was wondering if Chloe could stay with me for a little bit."

"Hmm, I guess if we could come as well in case you know who decides to show up." You know who was A. We thought he/she/it/bitch was gone for good. We were wrong. Unfortunately.

"Get packing then." Emily demanded.

"Crickey, hold your horses." Shannon muttered under her breath.

Ashton grabbed Shannon's arm and went upstairs. Emily and Chloe talked for a good half an hour until Ashton and Shannon walked back downstairs. Three large suitcases with them. They had 1 for Chloe and 2 for them to share.

"Let's go!" Shannon said, jumping up and down. They ran to the cars, Emily holding Chloe. "Me and Chloe can go in my car. I will need it for work and school."

"K" Shannon and Ashton said in unison.

Shannon and Ashton loaded the cases into their car and sped away leaving Emily to get Chloe in her booster seat. "Come on Chloe! You need to help me out here."

"Sorry Mommy." Chloe said hopping into her booster seat.

"Let's get on the road." Emily yelled.

She put on the radio and turned it up so it was extremely loud. Through most of the ride Emily was singing loudly like a loon to all the latest hits. Chloe couldn't stop giggling.

 **The girls POV**

It was two hours after school had finished and Em still hadn't showed up. "Emily me and the girls are getting worried, you said you were going for a doctor's appointment, they don't take 4 hours. Please call me back as soon as possible Em, I love you." Ali said into her phone, leaving Emily a voicemail. "I hope she's ok." Aria cried.

"She's Em. She will be fine" Spencer said trying to convince herself and the girls that Emily was ok.

 **Emily's POV**

We soon reached my house and I pulled into the driveway, the gravel crunching underneath my tyres. Ashton and Shannon approached us, Ashton dragging the cases. I rooted in my back and pulled out my chain of keys. The keys to; my house, Spencer's house, Ali's house, Aria's house and my car keys.

 **The girls POV**

We heard gravel crunching under a set of tyres and then under another set. Weird. Two cars were pulling up. They heard Em rooting for her keys and pick them out while talking to someone.

 **Emily's POV**

She slid the keys into the door and opened it hearing it click. They stepped inside and Chloe asked, "What time is it Mommy?"

"It's half 5 Chlo."

 **The girls POV**

Emily walked into the door carrying a young child, followed by Ashton and Shannon. "What time is it Mommy?" The little girl asked looking at Emily.

"It's half 5 Chlo." Emily replied.

Then it hit them. Emily had a daughter. Their sweet, innocent Emily, had a daughter.

 **Emily's POV**

I looked to the kitchen and saw it was completely how I left it. Then I looked into the living room. I was met with 4 faces staring at me, jaws dropped, eyes wide open. Her girlfriend and her 3 best friends.

"Oh shit." She murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N 1100 views. That's great. I thought I might as well do my third chapter now. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know how it will turn out as I'm having a hard time expressing just how Emily is feeling, but oh well; I'm still going to carry on. Oh yea, also Ali's mom didn't die. I will probably use her at some point in the story.**

Emily broke down in tears. Her friends knew her greatest secret. The secret she had managed to conceal for nearly 4 years. A huge weight had been lifted from Emily's shoulders but it didn't feel like it. She no longer had to keep her secret from the 5 people she held dear. But they knew. They knew Emily had been pregnant and then had given birth. She wasn't even 18 yet and she had a child. A child that was nearly 4. What her friends thought, she didn't know but she had a pretty good idea. But she guessed she would soon find out.

Alison rushed over to her crying other half and pulled her into a hug, Emily's daughter wriggling out of her mother's arms and into the arms of Ashton. Ali couldn't stand seeing her girlfriend so upset, it brought tears to her eyes.

"Shh baby, its ok." She cooed, trying to comfort her crying brunette.

"NO! It's not!" Emily yelled into the blondes' neck, her voice being muffled slightly. "I-I have a ch-child, Ali. That isn't ok. I love her to the end of the earth and vice versa but other people will think otherwise. When my parents find out, god they'll kill me. And A. With all the spying A does I'm sure it knows about Chloe by now. It's only a matter of time till something happens to her." Emily's sobs became louder and her knees buckled, Alison caught her.

"Emily listen to me." Ali scalded. "Whatever happens we will support you. We love you and want to know our niece".

"She's more than a niece to you Ali." Emily murmurs into Alison's neck. The other girls oblivious to Emily's comment.

"Yea Em, we support you. And definitely want to meet the little cutie!" Spencer said.

"HAHAHAHA! She might be cute but she's a little monster. She's like Ali; she gets what she wants by raising her eyebrows and pouting." Emily replied causing Ali to raise her eyebrow.

"And by kissing you!" Hanna adds on in hysterics.

"Very funny, Hanna." Alison replies sarcastically.

"She is correct though." Emily points out laughing at her friends comment and her girlfriend's sarcasm.

Alison leans in to kiss Emily and smashes her lips onto her girlfriends. The kiss only lasts a few seconds and then Ali says, "Can I have 1 million dollars now?"

"Sure!" Emily replies being extremely sarcastic, "I'll just go get it off the money tree outside."

Everyone bursts out laughing, including Aria who had been silent most of the time.

"And the award for most sarcastic person goes to, drum roll please, Emily Fields!" Aria cries, laughing. Suddenly a loud yawn comes from the corner of the room. Everyone turns to find the yawner. Chloe.

"Aww, is my monkey tired?" Emily asks while walking over to her daughter.

"Ye." Chloe responds weakly. Shannon rummages through the suitcase she had packed for Chloe and pulled out a blanket and a spotty dog.

"Here you go Em." Shannon said to Emily, handing her the things.

Emily's daughter immediately yanked them from her mother's hands.

"Did you bring the travel bed?" Emily asks Ashton.

"Y-. " Ashton was cut off by Chloe.

"I wana snuggle with mommy!" Chloe proclaims. "Please." Chloe does her best puppy dog eyes, immediately winning her mother over.

"Come on then." Emily says while walking over to the living room.

She sits on the couch with Ali, holding Chloe. Spencer, Hanna and Aria facing them on the other couch and Shannon and Ashton on the love seat.

"You know I love you right." Ali whispers into the brunette's ear.

"Always." Emily replies. Then Alison pulls a tiny black box from her purse, gets off the couch and gets down on one knee. Emily's mouth drops open. She knows what Ali is doing. And she can't believe it. Emily and Ali had been together for nearly 2 years.

"Emily, when I was at my most lonely and unhappy and angry place... You loved me. Even when I was an ugly human being, you saw a beautiful soul. You make the world a better place because you see the good in it. And you make me a better woman because you searched for one. Do you promise to do that every day for the rest of our lives?"

"Oh my god Ali." Emily says, smiling.

"Of course I'll marry you."

All the girls began to cry while Ashton gave Emily a thumbs up.

"Go mommy!" Chloe yelled hugging her mother's arms. Emily had thought her daughter had drifted to sleep, but she hadn't.

"I love you so much Em." Ali cried

"I love you too Ali." Emily replies, beginning to cry happy tears.

Emily and Alison both leaned in to kiss each other at the same time. Their lips finally met. The kiss was full of passion. Emily loved Ali and Ali loved Emily. Then Emily realised she would have to give answers to the girls many questions. And she also realised she would be a more focused on target of A because being with her made Ali happy. She and Chloe were more at risk of A. But she was happy. She wondered which questions would be asked. Who's the father? When did it happen? How did it happen? Why didn't you tell us? How was the labour? How did you manage to keep it from us? How old is Chloe? Do you think A will do anything?

All of the questions filled Emily's head. Then she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and heard a beep. She looked at who it was from. A blocked number.

 _I know your secret. Who shall I tell? Everyone of course. Have fun protecting your daughter now bitch. Kisses –A._

 **A/N Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of Emily's Little Secret. What do you think about Ali proposing? I know it may seem like I'm rushing the story but that's just how I write. Also, A messages are in italics. I'm not sure when I will write the next chapter. I might tomorrow. Might. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey you lot. Ok 1758 views. That is absolutely amazing! Literally though I'm sooo proud. Never thought I would get here. Not sure what ima really do with this chapter so it may turn out A centric, short or massive. I guess you will have to read to find out. Here is chapter 4 of Emily's Little Secret. Also emails, texts and stuff like that will be italics. Phone conversations will also be in italics.**

Chapter 4

Emily collapsed into her fiancés arms, sobbing tears of anger and mostly fear. She feared her daughter would get hurt. She was afraid of what people would think of her.

"What are we going to do?" Aria asked.

"There's nothing we can do." Spencer cried, wanting to help her best friend.

"We need to stop A." Hanna says, feeling useless.

Everyone's phone dinged to signalise they had a notification. It was an email… from the one and only… A.

"It's too late!" Ali proclaims, beginning to cry. She hated seeing her fiancé so upset. She couldn't stand it.

"What do you mean too late?" Emily asks, her question muffled as she had snuggled into Ali's neck.

"Everyone check the email that was sent to you. Then you will see."

Everyone in the room checks the email they received, except Emily. She just looked at Ali's phone and began sobbing harder.

 _Sent: anonamousphyco123_

 _To: All the population of Rosewood + Pam Fields and Wayne Fields._

 _Subject: Emily Fields exposed._

 _This is Emily Fields being exposed. First of all watch this video. It basically tells you Emily Fields has a daughter. Oh and yea, Ashton Fields and Shannon Smith care for Chloe Lauren Fields._ *Shows video of Emily's encounter with her friends finding out about Chloe* _And this next one. Jessica and Kenneth Dilaurentis already know this one. Alison Dilaurentis proposes to Emily Fields. How cute._ *Video of Ali proposing* _This is Emily Fields and kind of Alison Dilaurentis, EXPOSED! –A._

Everyone stares at Alison, Emily and a sleeping Chloe for a few moments until Ashton breaks the silence.

"This isn't good." Ashton mutters.

"Mom and Dad know." Emily screams, fear evident in her eyes.

"I have to run, hide. Anything to stop them from finding me. They'll kick me out, take Chloe from me. Tell social services." Emily tells everyone.

"Emily we won't let that happen, Chloe won't be taken from her mother. From you. I won't let that happen. I promise." Alison soothes, squeezing Emily tighter.

"Mommy don't let someone take me!" Chloe cries out.

"I love you."

"Don't worry Baba; I won't let anyone take you away from me." Emily reassures her daughter.

"I love you too much!"

Chloe settled back into the brunettes arms, holding her tight.

"Emily, we have questions." Spencer says piping up.

"Who's the father?" Hanna asks with no tact at all.

"HANNA!" Everyone in the room yelled, but Chloe, who was sound asleep in her mother's arms.

Emily went from looking at Ali, to staring at the ground, not sure what to say and how to put it.

"Urm..."

"Em, if you don't want to tell us, it's ok."

"I need to." Emily replies.

"It was 4 and a half years ago. 7th march 2012. Around the time you went missing, Ali. I was lay in bed and I got a text of Bridget Woo, saying there was a party. I was bored so decided to go. I think I was drugged. I woke up in the morning next to a guy. Dark brown hair, slightly lighter skin than mine and he was quite muscular. I got up, panicking. We were in one of the quest rooms. He got up and ran out of the door. I never got a name. A few weeks later, I started feeling sick. I took a test. There were two lines on the stick. I took three more, hoping they were false. They weren't.

But I'm glad they weren't wrong. I love Chloe and don't regret her one bit. When we split apart for that year, my Mom went to live in Texas with my mom. She was gone for the last 6 months of the pregnancy. Ashton and Shannon found out, obviously. Ashton had come for a visit and saw the tests in the bin. When Mom was in Texas, he noticed I had been acting strange. He asked me and I burst. I couldn't carry the secret on my own.

Suddenly, a phone rang. Everyone checked their phones. It wasn't them. Ali was still rummaging through her bag, so it must be her.

The blonde finally pulled her phone from her bag, staring at her screen,

"It's my Mom. I will go upstairs." Ali says before ascending up the stairs. She reached Emily's room and sat down on the bed. She slid her finger across the screen, answering the call.

"Hey Mom, what's up?"

"Alison, I have your father with me. Explain yourself. I received an email. I'm sure everyone in Rosewood did."

"Oh shit."

"ALI, A CHILD. Your fiancé who is nearly 18 years old had a nearly 4 year old child. "

"Mom." Alison starts, then being cut off by her father.

"Alison, Emily is no longer allowed in this home." Kenneth yelled into the phone, even scaring Jessica.

"You don't know what Emily has been through." Alison said into the phone, a mere whisper. "She was drugged at a party. It wasn't her phone."

...

A long silence followed.

"I'm so sorry Ali." Kenneth says, astonished.

"I...it's ok. Anyways I need to go. Emily and the gang are downstairs with Chloe."

"Love you Ali." Kenneth and Jessica said in unison.

"Love you guys to." Ali says before hanging up the phone.

She walked down stairs to see a sight that broke her heart. Emily had tears streaming down her face, yelling into her phone.

After 5 minutes of watching Emily yell into the phone, Emily hung up.

"It was my parents. They're coming home, and they are not happy.

 **A/N Hey, I hope you like the chapter. Wanted to get this up pretty quick as I'm going camping tomorrow and won't have any internet. Though don't worry. I'm going to write the next chapter then copy it onto my computer. Hopefully it will be up by the end of the week. Take care.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. I really hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Also I've started a one-shot book. Check it out please and review. This month on Emily's Little Secret I have had 727 views. I thank you all so much; I really couldn't have done it without you. Also I'm asking for people who would like to write an Emison story to PM me as I really want to do a story with someone. Bear in mind I only write short chapters but I intend to keep this story going for at least 10 probably more chapters. I hope you like this chapter. It definitely will surprise you.**

 **Chapter 5**

"This really isn't good." Emily said beginning to cry. "I need to hide. They will literally kill me."

"Em, calm down. Your parents aren't that bad. I'm sure they will support you." Ali soothed.

"It's not like you went and did it with some stranger like 'come with me for a fun night' or something." Hanna says, somehow not helping the situation.

"Hanna, I really don't think you are helping!" Spencer growled, stating the obvious.

"The point is, your parents are your parents. They love you and would do anything to make sure you were happy. No matter what happens they love you." Aria mumbled, speaking wise words.

"Aria, we are speaking about my parents here." Emily reminds the significantly shorter brunette. "When I came out, they acted like I was a murderer. " She began to cry harder.

"Emily, you can't hide from mom and dad. There is no point. They could easily track you down." Ashton muttered.

"They will be home in the morning. They know about Chloe. There is no point in hiding, it's just best to face the storm than hide from it and eventually catch up with it." Shannon spoke, trying to get Emily to see reason.

"I-I guess." Emily snivelled. Her cheeks were wet and puffy. Life was not in Emily Fields favour. Chloe nestled her head further into Emily's chest. "Come on monkey, time for bed. I will set you up the travel bed you never seem to use."

"But mommy, I wanna sleep with you." Chloe whined.

"You'll be in the same room as me and momma Ali."

"Momma Ali?" Alison questioned, thinking she had heard wrong.

"Yea, momma Ali. You are my fiancé after all." Emily said like it was obvious.

"True." Ali says happily, giving Em a swift peck on the lips.

"Come on, bedtime lovebirds. It may only be 8 Pm but there is school in the morning and Emily's parents get back."

Emily groans. "Don't remind me!"

"Yes mom." Ali mutters sarcastically.

Emily stands up, clinging to her daughter, and grabs Ali's hands.

"You three can stay in the guest room." Emily mutters, pointing to Aria, Spencer and Hanna.

"You two can stay on the couch."

"Night!" Alison and Emily yell.

"Night!" Everyone calls back, but Chloe.

Alison and Emily run up the stairs, wanting to chill. Emily reaches her room first, pushes open the door and collapses on the bed, disturbing Chloe.

"Life is stressful." Ali yawns.

"Agreed!" Emily murmurs. She hands Alison, Chloe and scoots up to her pillows and does a star fish.

"Em, where's the travel bed?" Ali questions.

"URGH, in the wardrobe."

Alison walks to the right of the room and yanks open the wardrobe, and pulls out the travel bed.

"How the hell do you even put this thing up?!" Ali screams frustrated.

"Give it here." Emily demands. She is given the bed and props it up. "Give us Chlo." Emily says, yawning.

"Is someone sleepy?" Ali teases.

"Defo." Emily kisses Chloe on the head and places her in the bed.

"Night Chlo, I love you." Emily says.

"Momma Ali loves you too baba." Ali called from the bed.

Emily slid into bed next to Ali and places her arm around her fiancés back and stomach.

"Em, are you ok." Alison asks concerned.

"No." Emily sighs. "My parents and A know about Chloe. A-and I want to marry you. Today. That way my parents couldn't stop us. But we can't."

"Yes. You can. We can get married today." Ali says sitting up.

"We can get Ted to marry us. Ashley can bring him. I have my grandmother's ring and you have yours. We can get married at the kissing rock. I'll call in some favours, it'll be perfect. Chloe can wear the dress I wore to my parents wedding. Trust me on this. I'd say by Half 12 we can get married."

"You think we can do it?" Emily says sceptical.

"Yea, we can have the girls there and their parents. Mona can come and Lucas and even Pi-Paige if you want." Ali says. Mona and Ali were now actually pretty good friends.

"Then it's settled. I'm taking the role of the guy by the way." Emily laughs.

"Go for it, but you are not walking down the aisle in a suit." Ali playfully mutters. "And do me a favour. Make sure your parents know. It's not like they can do anything about it."

"Sure." Emily opens her phone, and types a message to her mom.

 _Mom, I'm getting married tonight and there is nothing you can do about it. At half 12 me and Ali will be married and I will be a DiLaurentis-Fields. It will be perfect at the kissing rock. It's a shame you won't be able to attend your own daughter's wedding._

"Sly Em, sly." Ali laughs. "Let's go wake the others."

Ali and Emily ran out of the room, hand in hand. Emily banged on the door and scared the crap out of Spencer, Hanna and Aria. Spence mostly though.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Spencer yelled, highly pissed off.

Emily and Alison hear the three girls grumble, wanting to go back to sleep.

"We need to speak to you all!" Ali calls.

"Come in and hurry the fuck up." Hanna answers groggily.

Emily pushes the door open, steps inside, Ali by her side and closes it again.

"We're getting married-"Ali begins before being cut off by Hanna.

"No shit." She grumbles, pointing to the ring on Emily's finger.

"Tonight!" Emily interrupts. "Before my parents get back."

"Hanna, we need your mom to bring Ted to marry us." Ali demands.

"Sure!" Says an overjoyed Hanna. She was so happy her friends were happy.

"Spencer, I'm gonna need you to invite people. You guys family and boyfriends if you want. And Mona, Paige and Lucas." Emily orders.

"K." Spencer smiles.

"And Aria. I trust you with making sure everything is perfect design wise at the kissing rock. Fairy lights, seats. Stuff like that." Ali says.

"Also, ask Ezra if we can have the brew after. We have 3 and a half hours people, let's do this."

Once they had woken up Ashton and Shannon and gave them their roles, Ashton helping Spencer and Shannon helping Aria. Emily and Alison wrote their vows then Ali took Chloe to her house to get the dress for Chloe and a dress for herself and tell her parents. Then it was time for Emily and Alison to tie the knot.

A/N I hope you enjoyed, grammar might not be great as it's quite late. Also, sorry if you don't like Mona being involved.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey guys, I'm writing this chapter on my phone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for reading! Here is the next chapter of Emily's Little Secret!

Chapter 6

"Han, I'm really nervous!" Ali said worrying about the wedding! She hoped that Emily liked it!

"Ali, stop worrying! You are getting married to your first love! Not everyone does as well as that!" Hanna reminds.

"True…"

'Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun.'

"That's your queue! Get moving!" Hanna scalded.

She was Alison's maid of honour. Hanna held Chloe's hand and made a line. Spencer and Aria after Hanna and Ali first. Alison walked down the isle causing everyone to stare at how beautiful she was. She was wearing nude style makeup with a long purple dress and her hair in beach curls just like Emily likes it! At the wedding was:

.Veronica, Peter and Mellisa Hastings

.Jessica, Kenneth and Jason Dilaurentis

.Ella, Byron and Mike Montgomery

.Ashley and Ted Marin

.Mona, Paige and Lucas

.Ezra, Caleb and Toby

.The girls.

Toby was Emily's best man as they were the closest. Ali walked to Emily and held both of her hands. Emily looked stunning. She wore a light blue dress, Jimmy Choo Romy 110 Coarse Glitter courts with light blue eyeshadow and dark pink lipstick.

"Emily,your vows." Pastor Ted asked.

"Alison. You were my first love and my only love. You used to be the queen bee, ruler of the school and you put your walls up in fear you would get denied. But just before you left you put your walls down, you let me in. And from that day we have been a strong couple since. People do change and everyone here has changed for the better. I vow to care for you and love you till death do us part." Emily said, beaming.

"Alison your vows."

"Emily, most of before I disappeared I were horrible. I put my walls up and didn't let anyone in. But letting you in was the best thing I've ever done in my entire life! I promise to love and care for you till death do us part." Alison promised.

"Do you, Emily Fields take Alison DiLaurentis to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Ted questioned

"I do." Emily smiled

"Do you, Alison DiLaurentis take Emily Fields to be your lawfully wedded wife."

"I do."

"If anybody here has a reason these two women shouldn't marry, speak now or forever hold you peace." Ted yells.

"STOP THE WEDDING!" A voice yells coming closer. Everybody instantly recognised the voice of Pam Fields.

"Oh shit!" Emily mutters. "I'm gona fucking murder that woman!" Emily yells, gritting her teeth.

"Em, calm down!" Ali says, gripping Emily's arm.

"Ali let me go!" Emily snarled. "Please."

"Fine." Ali responds and turns to Chloe. "Chloe can I pick you up?" Chloe responds with a weak nod of her head. "Momma who are the people Mommy are shouting at." Chloe asks.

Unsure what to say Ali answers with the truth. "Those are your grandparents. And now I'm going to take you to Nana Jess and Grandad Ken. My parents."

"Okie." Chloe yawns.

Jessica and Kenneth were stood up in case Emily's parents did something. "Take Chloe." Ali demands. Jessica complied with a swift nod. She knew her daughter was about to go bitch out for the person she loves. "That the fuck are you doing here?" Ali curses Pam and Wayne. "Don't use that tone on me young lady!" Pam orders Alison. "Emily, you are about to get married and you have a child! That is not acceptable!" Pam bellows. "Pam calm down!" Wayne shouts.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Emily had a child. A fucking kid, Wayne. And then she decides to try and get married."

"Em, come with me!" Ali bellows.

"Ted carry on!"

"Ok!" Ted replies.

Hanna notices her 2 friends and gets most people in their seats.

"Emily don't you dare!" Pam seethes.

Emily nods at Ted to carry on.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife!" Ted proclaims. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Pam begins to cry tears of disappointment and disbelief.

Emily and Ali's lips crash together in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Em." Alison said against her wife's lips.

Wayne gives Emily a thumbs up as if saying he supported her.

"I love you to Ali!" Emily whispered. "So much."

"Let's go to the brew now." Ali said.

"Ok my beautiful wife." Emily says pulling away from Alison. "My parents can stay here."

Alison interlocked her hand with Emily's and gestured to everyone to follow. Everyone got in the cars and drove to the brew. About 2 hours later Hanna made a speech.

"Everyone, I'm so glad Em and Ali finally tied the knot. And I say finally because they have both liked each other since they were 13. Ali, Emily, Spencer, Aria and me have been through a lot of shit together, but we survived it. Alison was the first person Emily truly loved and vice versa! It was fait they ended up together. They make each other happy and god! The noises that come from Ali and Emily's rooms when we sleep at theirs is insane! Seriously though, please learn to quieten it down a bit." Hanna laughs.

Alison tries to cover her blush while throwing Hanna her best death glare while Emily blushes profusely and yells "There is a child in the room Han."

"She is sleeping!" Hanna yells back laughing like a manic. Spencer and Aria had huge smiles on their faces and were biting their bottom lips to stop them from bursting out in laughter.

"I will ask my parents to mind Chloe for the night and we can go back to yours to get a good sleep before school tomorrow when we can go to the principles office to get our last names changed." Ali says.

"K. Emily says.

Alison walks over to her parents and then walks back to Emily. "They said it's fine."

Emily and Alison makes it to Emily's and they're met by Pam and Wayne.

"Can we just talk in the morning?" Emily asks frustrated.

"N-." Pam was cut off

"Go upstairs to bed Emmy." Wayne ordered.

When upstairs Emily slid into bed and Alison followed. Emily rested her head on her wife's chest and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too Em."

A/N Thanks for reading hope everyone enjoyed how Emily's parents decided to come piss their daughter off lol. Also Lileyfan I was wondering if you would like to write a story with me? Anyways thanks. Have a good day ight.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys! I am so sorry for abandoning yall. It's been what? A month?! Ages I know, but school has been getting on my nerves with homework and I usually just read fanfiction than write it. I get why some authors don't update their stories for months. Life gets in the way and when you get a writer's block, it sucks. But I am back and better than ever. Maybe… Anyways, I hope you like chapter 7 of Emily's little Secret! Oh yea, I forgot to mention in previous chapters that Emily is rich.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Ali's POV**

I woke up with Emily's arms wrapped around me. I could tell she was still asleep as she was breathing steadily. As soon as I went to close my eyes again my alarm went off and my mom called me.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I questioned sleepily.

"Not much, just wondering what's happening with Chloe today?" Mom yells over the phone.

"Mom, calm down, Em is sleeping."

"Sorry."

"Pretty please can you keep an eye on Chloe today?" I half beg.

"Sure, I love the little monster." My mom says gleefully.

"Thanks mom, you're a legend, I got to go, love you." I rush then hang up the phone.

I turned over and looked at Emily; she then stirred in her sleep.

"Em, baby, wake up." I whispered in her ear.

"Mmm, what time is it?" She questions sleepily.

I chuckled. She is so cute in the morning. My angel is adorable.

"It's quarter past 6 beautiful."

"Ugh." She groans. She has never been a morning person, like me.

We just lay there for a minute, enjoying the peace before school and the recurring whispers.

The silence was broken with a loud, "Emily, get your ass down here now." from the one and only Pam Fields.

I groaned internally. That woman just had to go and spoil everything, didn't she?

Emily shifts slightly, and then proceeds to get out of bed. She quickly chucks on some clothes.

"Stay up here my gorgeous wife; my mum is more than likely gona heckle me." She laughed the bitterness evident. "Just get ready for school and stuff."

Emily ran downstairs, she wore a pissed off look.

 **Emily's POV**

I swear to god, I hate my mother right now. She doesn't realise that, it's not my fault Chloe came to be, and that it's up so me who I love and marry. Love is love, who cares that we got married at 18. I will always love Alison, and I was bound to marry her at some point. Sooner is better than later.

I ran downstairs, to be greeted with my mother and father sat on the couch, and Ashton stood up glaring at mum and dad.

"Can we please hurry this up? I have a _wife_ to get back." I shot angrily, emphasizing the wife to piss my mother off.

My mother grumbled. "Don't use that tone with me lady." She growled.

"You know, Emily, I can't stand to look at you right now. You disgust me. I mean a child Emily, I freakin child. And then just to rub it in my face, you run off and get married." My mother whispered painfully.

Ashton looks at me and nods. He know I'm about to explode. The nod told me that he would stick up for me. I knew he would, he's always been there for me.

I explode.

"YOU KNOW, I WAS DRUGGED AT A PARTY. THAT'S HOW CHLOE HAPPENED. I WAS DRINKING SODA AND IN THE SODA WAS DRUGS. I DIDN'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED AT ALL THAT NIGHT. IN THE MORNING I WOKE UP NEXT TO SOME RANDOM GUY. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME. HE GOT OUT OF THE BED AND RAN OUT OF THE HOUSE. "

"I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM SINCE." I stop shouting and my voice turns to a mere whisper.

"After you went to visit dad in Texas, I took a pregnancy test. Five actually. They all said positive. Ashton came and saw the tests in the bin. He has helped me through everything. And you know, I got married to Ali because I love her with all my heart. I know we are young, I am fully aware. But love is love. When it comes to love, age doesn't matter."

I didn't realise it, but my mom began to cry.

"I am so sorry Emily; I love you and support you no matter what." My mom whispered pulling me in for a deathly hug. Hearing those words to come from my mother's lips caused a tear to roll down my face. I grinned widely.

I pulled everyone in for a family hug. After a few minutes we were interrupted by the sweet voice of my wife.

"That picture is so going on Instagram." She chuckles.

We all laugh lightly.

She walks over and hugs me tightly.

"I expect that from Hanna." We all laugh.

Suddenly the door bursts open.

"You expect what from me, bitch." Hanna yells happily.

Everyone tries to stifle their laughs, but can't hold it in.

Hanna walks in, followed by team Sparia.

"Hey Han, hey Sparia." Ali greeted.

"Sparia?" My mother askes, confusion written all over her face. I laugh.

"Spencer and Aria put together is Sparia. They are like the closest out of our group." I explain.

"We as Hanna says are team Emison." Ali chuckles.

"She calls us the power couple of the group." I crack up.

"Hey, you are. And the ones who show the most PDA. It's annoying." Hanna grumbles.

"Says the one who sexts Caleb 24/7!" Spencer defends us; Team Emison.

Hanna sighs. "I'm not even gona say that we don't." Hanna mumbles, defeated.

I make a 'pfft' noise and collapse on the floor laughing.

Everyone else burst out in laughter, even Hanna.

I get up and say, "I need to go sort my hair and put some better clothes on."

I run up the stairs, followed by the girls, and start getting changed.

I wear a purple top, ripped, black, skinny jean, with my yeezys and my grey Kalvin Klein zipper jacket.

I had my hair on one side so my golden hoop earring could be seen.

We ran downstairs and I and Ali loaded into my car, getting ready for a probably difficult day of school.

I own a beautiful McLaren 's black with custom gold rims and the seats had the initials EF+AD. Also, the inside of the wheels were an ocean blue, just like Ali's eyes.

We pulled into the school parking lot.

 **A/N Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys, I've not really got much to say as I'm writing this straight after the last chapter cause I like the ideas I have. I also apologise in advance because some of you may hate the idea but I'm sorry. I am going to clarify; I will try and incorporate your suggestions in this story. But If you don't like a main idea I do… tough. I'm writing this story for me, because I like to entertain people, but I won't not write something I like if someone doesn't want me to put it in. Anyways, thanks for all the love and support, I hope you like chapter 8.**

 **Ali's POV**

I hop out of the car and wait for Emily to get out and for the girls. Once everyone is present we walk inside.

There were lots of people. Some yelled how amazing we looked, others shot us dirty looks. I knew most people wouldn't support us. I mean, ex queen bee + rich shy girl apart of my group of friends getting married. And the fact now literally everyone knows Emily has Ashley.

We walk to my locker while I grab my books, then the other girl's lockers.

When the bell rings, I pull Emily in for a passionate, slow kiss. We don't have a class together until 5th period, the last lesson after school.

"Remember, at break, we need to go to the office." Emily reminds.

"K."

Emily walks me to class and I hug her tightly and swiftly kiss her on the lips.

"I love you." I call when she is halfway down the corridor.

"I love you to." She shouts.

Emily's POV

During class, all I can do is stare at the clock. I miss my wife dearly, the bell goes for second period to end and I jump out of my seat, gathering my belongings quickly.

I find Ali waiting for me at our usual table.

"Hey princess." I greet happily. I kiss her on the cheek and grab her hand.

"I've missed you." She whispers in my ear.

"C'mon, we need to go to the office." I say. We walk hand in hand to the office to change our names. Well, Ali's name. She really wanted to be a Fields.

She knocks on the door and the principle opens it.

"So, what can I do for you girls?" Principle Hacket asks.

Ali decides to speak.

"Well, Sir, as I'm sure you are aware, along with the whole of Rosewood, last night we got married. I'd like to change my last name to Fields."

"Consider it done, girls. And congratulations." Hacket said.

"Thank you sir." I called as we walked out of the room.

 **Ali's POV**

Emily dropped me of at class. "I love you." She whispered in my ear. I kissed her swiftly and watched her walk down the corridor.

I suddenly felt like I needed the toilet so I got a toilet pass from my teacher, Mrs Montgomery, Aria's mom. Aria was in the same class.

I walked down the corridor, the girl's bathroom in sight. The corridor was empty, but then a figure came in sight, lingering by the girl's bathroom. It was Ben.

I continued walking towards the toilets, not looking at Ben.

I found it quite strange how he just stood outside the bathroom. As I stepped foot into the bathroom, I felt someone cover my mouth.

Ben fucking Coogan. My wife's ex. Perfect. He checked under the stalls and pushed me into the bathroom.

It was then I realised what he was going to do…

I felt sick.

The rest was a blur, but I know what he did.

He walked out of the bathroom, leaving me a mess on the floor.

I was in pain, mentally and physically.

Oh god… he didn't use protection.

I felt the puke rise in the throat and I ran into a stall and vomited.

I walked back out of the stall, and collapsed on the floor, in tears.

I quickly called my wife.

 **Emily's POV**

Ben arrived to class 15 minutes late. Strange.

Suddenly my phone rang, interrupting the whole class.

"Sorry Sir." I muttered to Ezra. We are quite close as he is friends with my brother.

"Emily, hand me the phone," Ezra held his hand out.

"Sir, it's my wife, please let me answer it, she wouldn't call me during class if it was nothing." I plead. He was about to respond when I slid accept and put my iPhone 6 to my ear.

"Hey Babe, what's up." I answered. I heard snivelling. My wife was crying.

"Emily put your phone down." Ezra ordered.

"Sir, my wife is crying down the phone, clearly distressed, and I can't hear what she is saying." I yell.

Ezra shuts up.

"Ali, baby, what's wrong." I question, worry written on my face.

"B-ben hurt me in the bathroom." I gulp, I feel sick. If he hurt her how I think he did, he won't make it out of this room alive.

"Ali, in which was did he hurt you." I ask a tear rolling down my cheek.

"H-he r-r-raped me." Ali stuttered, bursting into tears again. I feel more tears roll down my face. I knew everyone would be looking at me.

"Ali, meet me in Mr Fitz room, I have something to do. I love you." I say.

"Ok… I love you too." She says hanging up the phone.

I run to Ben, and press him to the wall by his neck, chocking him.

"Why?" I ask him, in a mere whisper.

When he doesn't respond I explode.

"WHY?" I yell at him. I'm in hysterics by now. He did that to the love of my life.

"Aww, did your wifey tell you what happened?" Ben questions, taunting me.

"Emily, get off him." Ez orders. I burst out in more tears and scream.

"Ez, he raped Al." I then see a tear roll down Ezra's cheek.

I punch Ben in the face and Noel, mine and Ali's friend, calls the police.

Ezra hugs me tightly, and then I quickly send a message in the group chat. 'Come to Ezra's room. Urgent.'

I see Ali at the door and run to her and engulf her in a bear hug.

"It's ok. I promise everything is fine." I whisper.

She bursts into tears again. "But Emily it isn't. He didn't use protection."

I squeezed Ali tighter than ever before.

"Ali, if you are pregnant, we will deal with it, together." I tell her.

"Together." She repeats.

 _You never realise until something terrible happens, that life always goes on. No matter what happens, time carries on. Take all the opportunities you receive, and live life to the full with the people you love and don't dwell on what could've been and don't dwell on the bad._

 **A/N Hey yall, I hope you liked this chapter.**


	9. I'm sorry

**A/N Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I think I'm going to stop updating on here and go to Wattpad. My account name is Bellaboo2513. It's just so much easier on there. I'm so sorry. It's easier to access Wattpad due to using it on my phone and it being easier to write on the go instead of having to sit down In my room typing for half a year. I hope to see some of you guys reading and leaving reviews for me on Wattpad. Thank you all for so much love and support, cya over on Wattpad. Xoxo Bella.**


End file.
